Lost
by LukeSkywalkerJM
Summary: Yes its another sad story from the master of sad stories. AHAHAHAHAHA rated are for being dramatic and depressing.


Lost  
  
  
  
  
  
Leia buried her head in her husbands arm and sobbed uncontrollably as she listened to her brother's anguished cries of pain excruciatingly severe. Her heart cried and her stomach was filled with fear, and confusion so that is churned with each scream. She had no choice but to sit in the med centre's waiting room until the doctors controlled her twin's convulsions long enough to tell her what they thought. So far, she had heard nothing. And the worst was, she didn't know what was wrong.  
  
It had been late in the night, almost morning when she'd felt her brother's pain. She slipped quietly into his guest room and saw him lying on the bed; eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping tightly to the bed sheets. Leia's first instinct was to run to him, and she did just that. He was sweating and struggling to breathe. When she tried to wake him she got nothing in response. Han called the med runner and they came over immediately. By that time, Luke was convulsing so badly, they could barely get him into the runner without him falling from the hover stretcher.  
  
Her sobbing stopped when she heard the door creek open and saw a doctor, a humanoid male, standing before her. She sniffled back her tears, wiped her face and sat up straight. She looked at him a moment, studying his expression. He gave no indication of whether the news was good or bad. He wasn't giving her any sign.  
  
"What can you tell me doctor?" she asked shakily. Luke's screams had stopped.  
  
"Master Skywalker has slipped into a coma, we have him listed in critical condition as of now. I will run test shortly, once we get him placed in the ICU, to see exactly what has happened. I will do whatever I can to insure a full recovery from what plagues the Jedi." The doctor spoke in a monotone voice, but Leia could sense his concern and frustration.  
  
She tested herself not to break down again, as she whispered. "Thank you doctor."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She sat in the med room where Luke was placed. Leia could swear she'd been there for days. Incidentally she had. She had been sitting by her brother's side for nearly 3 weeks. Luke's condition never changing, never fluctuating in the slightest bit and it was becoming a heart breaker. Leia couldn't just sit and watch her brother pass without knowing what was wrong. Luke's face was deathly pale and his hand was cold. A couple of nights ago, she'd thought that was it. He had begun to convulse again and while the doctors worked to stabilize him, his heart had abruptly stopped beating. It seemed to be hours before they had restarted it, but in reality it was hardly 2 minutes. It had only made him slip deeper into his coma.  
  
She decided she couldn't sit around and wait anymore so she slipped into a Jedi trance and attempted to make a connection with her brother. She brushed his presence slightly and felt his pain and terror. She tried to ease him a bit, and it seemed to work.  
  
'Luke?' she spoke to him though their bond, softly and soothing.  
  
'I'm scared Leia, and it hurts!' he cried to her, and she could tell the words were true as the reverberated in her mind.  
  
'Shhh, I know... Luke, can you tell me what's wrong, can you tell me what's hurting you?'  
  
'I don't know... it hurts so much, it just hurts... I can't...' he stopped.  
  
'Luke!' she called.  
  
She got no response; his connection to her was abruptly cut.  
  
'Luke! Luke!'  
  
She snapped out of the trance. Her brother's heart monitor was beeping out of control. She watched as his head rolled over to the side. His heart monitor flat lined and panic finally gripped her. Luke was dying he was dying. She stood.  
  
"MEDIC!" she screamed.  
  
Within in seconds Leia was pushed aside a curtain separating her from her brother and the medics. There was nothing she could do for her twin brother. Nothing at all she could do for Luke Skywalker. He was in the hands of the medics, maybe even fate. Leia collapsed into the chair behind her, too exhausted to cry or worry anymore. She drifted into a peaceful and much needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke! She called to him.  
  
Her brother stood across a field of grass from her. It looked like the landing spot at his academy on Yavin IV. But she wasn't sure. She was wearing a long white dress, her hair hung long in the back, decorated with several tiny white flowers. She walked across the clearing to her brother who was dressed in a similar white garb, but a white tux. He looked handsome, his hair combed back and his eyes sparkling. He held out his arm, his famous grin plastered across his face. She took his arm.  
  
Where are we going? She asked him.  
  
It's a surprise sweet sister. He responded.  
  
She smiled at him as they walked. They walked to the edge of the clearing. Then, entered the temple. There were many people in there. She saw all their friends and family. She watched as they all seated themselves in the Grand Audience Chamber. Memories of the place flew back to her. Memories of the ceremony for Han, Luke and Chewie after the battle of Yavin and of when she had observed Luke's morning lectures to his Jedi students. She also remembered when he lay there in a comatose like state, after being attacked by Exar Kun and Kyp Durran. She looked around at all the people; people she saw many times in her life, many she saw every day.  
  
Luke had her sit in the place at the front right next to Han and the kids. She turned to them and they looked sad. She turned back and Luke was gone. Leia looked ahead to the front and saw candles burning, and flowers. Then she was a holo of Luke.  
  
A noise made her turn and look over her shoulder. She saw a coffin. On the sides were Corran, Kam, Kyp and Streen. It hit her like a brick. They were the pallbearers. They were Luke's pallbearers. Her cheeks felt wet and her stomach was full of butterflies. She watched as they brought the coffin up to the front of the chamber and placed it on a dais. All but Kam sat down. She looked around more, and saw Mara Jade! She was crying?! She watched as Mara stepped up to the coffin that held the fallen Jedi Master and pressed her hand against it. She tilted her head and began to cry. Leia was dumbfounded.  
  
I loved you Luke Skywalker, Mara said. I always will.  
  
"Sweetheart!" Han said softly. "Leia, wake up honey."  
  
She shot up with a start. She looked into Han's eyes; he was more then slightly worried. She leaned back in her chair to catch her breath. He took a seat next to her.  
  
"How's Luke?" she asked him.  
  
"He's still hangin' on Leia, wouldn't expect any less from your brother." He gave a lopsided grin.  
  
She sighed in relief.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke was still now. Everything looked normal. He was comfortable, but still very pale. She took her previous seat beside him and kissed his forehead gently. He was cold and weak. Tears came pouring down her face. She couldn't think and it hurt her lungs to breathe. The door opened and she flipped her head around. Mara Jade walked in.  
  
"It is true?" Mara gasped.  
  
"Mara? What are you doing here?" she asked, believing she already knew.  
  
"I heard Skywalker was ill. I never imagined..." she trailed off.  
The woman stepped toward her brother's bedside and looked at him. Her face was filled with sorrow and remorse. Leia had never seen these expressions from Mara before and it was even more shocking that they were for her brother. She watched as Mara pulled up a chair next to Luke and took his other hand. She cringed slightly at the cold feel of him. She then planted a soft kiss on his hand.  
  
"If there is anything I can do, please tell me," Mara pleaded.  
  
At that Leia nodded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late in the night when Mara woke in the med room. Leia was still sleeping. Luke was still motionless. She watched him for countless minutes, his face never changing and his chest barely rising and falling with the machine that was breathing for him. She jumped when she heard the door open and the doctor walked in. Leia awoke too.  
  
The doctor ignored Mara. "I have some test results madam president. It appears Master Skywalker has some sort of brain abnormality. There are fluids surrounding the brain, but it isn't anything we've ever seen before. It is also causing brain damage. There is not much else we can do, life support is only prolonging his suffering."  
  
Mara gasped and Leia stared at the floor in complete shock. They hadn't expected this. Their faces were wet and both gazes end on Luke's prone face. The tubes crammed down his throat to keep him breathing. They were taped crudely and looked similar to a bandage. Then they're eyes met. For the first time in either's life... they felt powerless.  
  
"What do we do?" Mara whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Leia's response came.  
  
Mara's heart skipped a beat. "Do you think he will ever awaken again doctor?"  
  
The doctor shook his head negatively. "If he ever regains consciousness, it won't be for very long, and he may die shortly after. We are doing all we can to find a solution or treatment but we are coming up empty handed."  
  
Mara noticed the doctor was just as stressed as she, Leia and Han were. She could also tell that he was as deeply worried about Luke, not just from the professional sense, but from a personal one. She decided to poke around a little in the young doctors mind. It seemed he had idolized Luke and wanted to pilot like him, but he could because of his glasses. He wanted nothing more to save the Jedi's life, in hopes to further the mans career as a galactic savior. Her heart went out to him. He was noble Luke would like this kid. A smile spread on Mara's face. At least there's a doctor on our side. She thought.   
  
A motion came from Luke's bed. All heads turned and they noticed him starting to stir. Hopes went through the ceiling. Leia and Mara ran to Luke's side and the doctor began to check vital signs. Luke was coming out of it all right, but now would be risky. The doctor had warned them if he awoke it would be far more dangerous then when he was comatose.   
  
He moaned softly and he turned his head. Leia took his hand and held it tight. He squeezed back. Mara tensed as she watched. Luke's head turned back to the other side. Leia watched as she saw a quick flash of blue from her brother's eyes. Just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared again. Leia sighed. Luke's eyes opened again and he looked at her. She smiled weakly holding back tears. He gave his best smile despite the tubes in the way. He then looked at Mara, he smiled at her too, not really understanding why she was there, but he was glad to see her anyway.  
  
"Leia..." he whispered.  
  
"Hush Luke please don't speak." Leia said. "You must save your strength."  
  
Luke nodded slightly. Leia let him know what was wrong and that the doctors were doing all they can to help him. He understood, but he seemed to be different. Leia was starting to see the effects of brain damage. Her brother seemed slow to process things and he didn't respond well to questions or statements. She tested herself not to cry again.  
  
Mara looked at him and then spoke. "Luke, there's something I'd like to tell you."   
  
It took him a moment, but he finally turned his head to her.  
  
"Luke, I don't know how to say this but..." she swallowed and paused. " Luke, I love you."  
  
He didn't respond right away, and didn't process it either. After a minute or so, his eyes brightened and she saw it. The words finally registered.  
  
"I... I ... love you too," he said softly.   
  
"I have to go now." he broke a soft moment of silence.  
  
"What?" both women asked a little shocked.  
  
"I have to go...but I'll always be with you." he repeated.  
  
  
He smiled warmly at them. Then, without warning he was out again. The doctor tensed, Leia gasped and Mara sighed. They'd lost him again it seemed. Leia put Luke's hand down and gave him one last kiss before leaving the room. She hugged Mara and then walked toward the door.  
  
"I'm going to go home, I've been here too long," she said softly. "Let me know if he comes back around or... ya know... just anything."  
  
Mara nodded. "I will, I promise."  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was several days later and Luke hadn't come back around again. The doctors didn't know yet how to treat or where to start with his condition. He was only getting worse. With every passing day, he was functioning less and less. The doctors said it was only a matter of time before he was completely brain dead. Then it would just be life support keeping him alive. Mara sat by his bedside, day after day in some hope that he would return to her. But with every minute hope dwindled further and further away.  
  
It was breaking her heart. She was so sad. How could this be happening? How could she be losing the only man she ever loved? Why was this the twist of fate, why was everything so confusing, why couldn't she for once be happy, why couldn't he be happy? Why were there so many questions?  
  
She took Luke's slack hand in hers and held it to her soft lips. "Please don't go Luke, my farm boy, please don't leave me."  
  
About two weeks later Skywalker was completely brain dead. He was only surviving by life support. The doctors were frustrated. Leia was a mess and Mara hadn't moved from the chair since the doctors had notified them. That was it. Luke was officially gone from them. There was nothing they could do for him anymore. They had to "pull the plug" on him soon. But no one could bring himself or herself to do it, or give the word. But Mara knew now was the time. She threw Leia a "lets do it now" glance. Leia nodded.  
  
The doctor shut down the life support and Luke Skywalker Jedi Master was dead.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leia planned the funeral just like the one in her vision. She knew it was a vision when Luke went brain dead. It was at the temple and everything was set like in her dream. The pallbearers Corran, Kyp, Kam and Streen brought his coffin in and set it on the dais. Only one thing changed. Mara sat with the family instead of alone in the back.  
  
Leia began to cry harder then she ever had in her entire life. Her brother lost and found had died and was lost to her again. She buried her face in her husbands shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Special thank you's to: Vergere (coree0213), Ariel (Vampkestrel), and lets not forget the lovely and talented JediYllM who is my wonderful editor whom without this story would be really really badly edited. Because I'm too lazy to do it myself. Ya know I love you Jennifer. And the other two as well because they actually read my work. May the Force be with you.  
  
Luke  



End file.
